Victory Spark
Sparkling Victory! also known as Victory Spark (ヴィクトリースパー) Wikipedia Article is a real world trading card game from Japan. It features characters from various comics, games (including characters from .hack//Link) together in a collective format. Amazon Listing Card List Card List |-|Booster Pack= *DH/001 "Saika's Hero" Tokio *DH/002 After Bath Saika *DH/003 Digital World Tokio *DH/004 Toki-runty *DH/005 Tokio & Saika *DH/006 "Princess" AIKA *DH/007 "Valley of Feelings" Saika *DH/008 Amagi Jyotarou *DH/009 Serious Mood Flugel *DH/010 "Clown" Posaune *DH/011 "Superman" Trommel *DH/012 "Knife Wielder" Metronome *DH/013 "Fire-blowing man" Orgel *DH/014 "Conjurer" Geist *DH/015 Genius *DH/016 "Escaping Reality" Tsukasa *DH/017 Mimiru *DH/018 Subaru *DH/019 "Red Lightning" Crim *DH/020 Maha *DH/021"First Friend" Mimiru *DH/022 Tsukasa *DH/023 Tsukasa-supporting Subaru *DH/024 Subaru-supporting Tsukasa *DH/025 Subaru's Aide Ginkan *DH/026 Noble Lady Subaru *DH/027 Ginkan *DH/028 Bear *DH/029 BT *DH/030 Meddlesome Mimiru *DH/031 Sora *DH/032 Carl *DH/033 Alph *DH/034 "Hero of Twilight Bracelet" Kite *DH/035 Self's Justice Balmung *DH/036 Natsume *DH/037 Terajima Ryoko *DH/038 Gardenia *DH/039 Piroshi *DH/040 Cubia *DH/041 Mistral *DH/042 Kite's Partner Black Rose *DH/043 Kite of the Azure Flame *DH/044 Cheerful-My-Pace Mistral *DH/045 Elk *DH/046 Mia *DH/047 Helba *DH/048 Aura *DH/049 Three Azure Knights *DH/050 Albireo *DH/051 Lycoris *DH/052 Hokuto *DH/053 Rena & Shugo *DH/054 Mireille & Ouka *DH/055 Zefie *DH/056 Haseo *DH/057 Atoli *DH/058 Kuhn *DH/059 Older Sis-type Pi *DH/060 Endrance *DH/061 Bo *DH/062 New Powers Haseo *DH/063 Timid Girl Atoli *DH/064 Hot-blooded Girl Yowkow *DH/065 Ovan *DH/066 Shino *DH/067 Power Seeking Haseo *DH/068 "Terror of Death" Skeith *DH/069 "Man of many Mysteries" Ovan *DH/070 Aina *DH/071 "Acting-Master" Shino *DH/072 Tabby *DH/073 Sakisaka *DH/074 Bayonet-preparing Kuhn *DH/075 Silabus *DH/076 Pi *DH/077 Yata *DH/078 "Demon Palace Emperor" Endrance *DH/079 Saku *DH/080 Sakaki *DH/081 Kaede *DH/082 Keyaki *DH/083 Gabi *DH/084 Grein & Bordeaux & Negimaru *DH/085 Nanase *DH/086 Yowkow *DH/087 Wholeheartedly Determined Yowkow *DH/088 Beast of the Apocalypse *DH/089 Adamas *DH/090 Midori *DH/091 "Hit-Shop" Midori *DH/092 Kuryuu Tokio *DH/093 AIKA *DH/094 "Guild Leader" Flugel *DH/095 "Beast Tamer" Cello *DH/096 "Danseuse" Klarinette *DH/097 Kite *DH/098 Black Rose *DH/099 Balmung of the Azure Sky *DH/100 Orca of the Azure Sea *DH/101 "Doubleware" Tokio *DH/102 Honor Student Saika *DH/103 Tsukasa Who Rejects The World *DH/104 Leader of the Crimson Knights Subaru *DH/105 "The Terror of Death" Haseo *DH/106 Gentle Girl Atoli |-|Trial Deck= *DH/T01 Kuryuu Tokio *DH/T02 AIKA *DH/T03 "Guild Leader" Flügel *DH/T04 "Beast Tamer" Cello *DH/T05 "Danseuse" Klarinette *DH/T06 Kite *DH/T07 Black Rose *DH/T08 Balmung Of The Azure Sky *DH/T09 Orca Of The Azure Sea |-|Trial Deck Exclusive= *DH/P01 .hack//Link (VS SvsM Nov Monthly Shop Meet) *DH/P02 Xth Form Yowkow (VS Triple Trial Deck Meet) *DH/P03 "Dual Gunner" Haseo (Title Cup ".hack//Link") *DH/P04 "Real Item Hunter" Mistral (VS Japan Cup 2011 "Neo-standard" Characters *Tokio Kuryuu *Saika Amagi *Flügel *Metronom *Cello *Klarinette *Orgel *Posaune *Trommel *Geist *AIKA *Genius *Toki-runty *Albireo *Hokuto *Lycoris *Tsukasa *Subaru *Mimiru *Bear *BT *Crim *Sora *Silver Knight *Macha *Carl *Alph *Kite *BlackRose *Mistral *Balmung *Orca *Elk *Mia *Helba *Lios *Wiseman *Piros *Gardenia *Kazu *Natsume *Terajima Ryoko *Cubia *Shugo *Rena *Mireille *HOTARU *Ouka *Kamui *Zefie *Jyotaro Amagi *Skeith *Aura *Shino *Tabby *Phyllo *Saburou *Sakisaka *Nanase *Raid *Midori *Adamas *Haseo *Atoli *Ovan *Aina *Alkaid *Endrance *Kuhn *Pi *Sakubo (Saku) *Sakubo (Bo) *Yata *Zelkova *Kaede *Silabus *Azure Sky Knight *Azure Flame Knight *Azure Sea Knight *Gabi *Bordeaux *Grein *Negimaru *Beast of the Apocalypse Gallery File:Victory Spark.png File:Victory Spark Link.jpg Trivia References Category:.hack//Wiki Update Category:.hack Conglomerate